Manera de saberlo
by Greisfer
Summary: Simplemente quiso comprobar si los de Milk estaban igual.


Dragon Ball Super no es mío.

* * *

**La manera de saberlo**.

A veces Son Milk se preguntaba si de verdad su señor esposo pensaba en ella pues desde que lo había hecho trabajar, se habían vuelto un matrimonio rutinario. Todos los días eran igual, levantarse, cocinar el desayuno, comerlo, mandar a Goku a trabajar al campo y a Goten a estudiar, hacer el almuerzo, mandar al niño a dejarlo a su padre para que tuviera convivencia con él, hacer la cena, darse un baño y dormir para hacer lo mismo al día siguiente así que no había espacio para más cosas.

No se quejaba pues luego de tanto tiempo sola criando a sus hijos, una vida así le venía muy bien, por fin tenía al hombre que amaba a su lado y vivían como una familia feliz, no podía estar más agradecida con la vida.

A veces le gustaría más acción... O al menos más romance pero mencionarlo a Goku era en vano así que se conformaba con lo que podía obtener. Todavía se preguntaba cómo fue que pudieron procrear. Él no se notaba nada interesado en intimar más allá de lo que hacían esporádicamente. Nunca había obtenido una mirada lasciva o un gesto provocativo de él, hasta dudaba que pudiera tener una expresión así.

O eso pensaba, hasta que lo "descubrió".

La primera vez que ocurrió fue una mañana calurosa, decidió usar uno de sus vestidos sin manga, a diario se duchaba primero y se vestía mientras él terminaba de despertarse y para cuando salía del baño él comenzaba a levantarse. Claro que no le daba pena vestirse frente a él porque era su marido y porque realmente no la miraba mientras lo hacía, pero esa vez SÍ lo hizo, lo notó mirarla por medio del reflejo del espejo que usaba para arreglarse diario, Goku la miró de arriba a abajo y se concentró en su zona torácica. La mujer más allá de emocionarse se sintió asustada, quizá fue su imaginación así que se cubrió repentinamente y volvió su mirada a él. Goku le sonrió como siempre y terminó de levantarse para ir al baño a hacer lo correspondiente.

¿La estaba mirando o sólo se lo imaginó?

La segunda vez fue durante la cena un par de días después, Goten había entrenado ese día en secreto así que se sobreesforzó y fue a dormir antes de la cena por lo que solamente los mayores comieron. Generalmente no platicaban mucho pero comían con alegría acompañados, Goku se llevaba la boca de comida mientras alababa el gran sazón de su esposa. Esa vez comía atragantándose pero en lugar de hablar de nuevo miraba de vez en cuando, de su cara a su pecho nuevamente. Esta vez no se lo imaginó pero no le podía preguntar porque él desviaba la mirada de inmediato.

De allí en adelante, casi a diario lo descubría mirándola, todas las mañanas y cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad él ponía sus ojos sobre ella. Era inquietante y a la vez halagador pero esas miradas le estaban destrozando los nervios.

Y entonces ocurrió, varios días después el saiyajin por fin pudo comprobar lo que había hecho que mirara así a su esposa; de pronto Milk sintió las grandes manos de él sobre sus senos, la abrazaba desde atrás pero lejos de sentir su libido despertar, estaba estupefacta.

\- Definitivamente los tuyos no están caídos. Todavía se están como cuando nos casamos- dijo él retirando sus manos.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Tus pechos...

Milk se puso de mil colores por semejante declaración

\- ¿Po-por qué lo dices?

\- Escuché que los pechos de Bulma están caídos por su edad pero los tuyos siguen igual.

\- ¡Yo soy más joven que ella, por supuesto que no se han caído!

Nunca en su vida creyó que tendría ese tipo de conversación con él, creía que era más probable que Vegeta fuera a invitarlos a una fiesta con globos y payasos que eso. Pero allí estaba él manoseandola por ese motivo.

\- Ya lo sospechaba pero sólo mirándote no me convencía, usas ropa muy holgada y la verdad parece que sí lo están.

No sabía si dejar a Gohan y Goten huérfanos de nuevo o si sentirse completamente halagada.

\- ¡¿Y por qué tenías que comprobarlo?! ¿Qué no es obvio que siguen firmes y bonitos porque todavía son una joven y hermosa mujer?

\- Pero si eres abuela...

\- ¡Eso es porque nos casamos muy jóvenes y mi hijo hizo lo mismo!

\- Ya entendí, perdona.

\- ¡¿Y se puede saber por qué te preocupaba tanto eso?!

\- ...

\- ¡¿Y DÓNDE ESCUCHASTE QUE LOS DE BULMA ESTÁN MÁS CAÍDOS?!- gritó Milk arrojándole lo que tenía cerca. Estaba enfurecida, había límite en su tolerancia y a Goku parecía gustarle traspasarlo.

Al Saiyajin iba a costarle mucho trabajo el convencerla de que solamente le dio curiosidad, había visto a otras mujeres con la delantera enorme o con ausencia de ella, pensó en que quizás el tamaño del busto era proporcional a la fuerza de la mujer y que su firmeza era un signo similar pero ahora mejor se concentraba en esquivar todo lo que le arrojase y a disculparse de inmediato o esa semana no comería ni un grano de arroz.

\- ¡Lo siento Milk! ¡Si sirve de algo, los tuyos son los que me gustan más!- soltó él y la mujer dejó de lanzarle los trastes, en eso él aprovechó para huir y regresar hasta que ella estuviera más calmada. Voló fuera del alcance de ella pero todavía podía oírla gritarle!

\- ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡Gokuuuuuuuuuu!- le gritó ella saliendo de la casa pero era inútil, no había forma de alcanzarlo. - Ese tonto- quiso estar enojada pero no podía pues a su manera, Goku le dio a entender que le gustaba ella. Ya lo atraparía en la cena y lo asustaría con inyectarlo como venganza.

* * *

Algo rápidito que se me ocurrió luego de ver de nuevo ese capítulo jaja, ¡espero les guste!


End file.
